Pink With Evil
by Xias
Summary: This is a "what if" story- Tommy is part of the original five Power Rangers. One day, Kimberly Hart arrives in Angel Grove, only to be kidnapped by Rita to be turned into her evil Pink Ranger! TK all the way.
1. Prologue

**Pink With Evil: Prologue**

Author's Notes: Hey there. I wanted to do something for my favorite PR ship, Tommy/Kimberly, but wanted it to be something original. Hence, this idea! I hope you like. Obviously, all the chapters aren't going to be this short- this is just to let you know the differences in the the "universe" my story's set in.

There will be more as we go along, so don't point out to me that's not how it went in Power Rangers. Alright? Yay! So read the little prologue, then move on to Part 1!

  
Quite a few years ago, in a world much like ours, the Power Rangers battled the evil Rita Repulsa. However, in this world the inital 5 Rangers were made up of Jason, the Red Ranger, Tommy, the Green Ranger, Zach, the Black Ranger, Billy, the Blue Ranger, and Trini, the Yellow Ranger. Tommy wielded the power of the Dragonzord, while the other Rangers each had their own Dinozords which combined with a fifth zord, the Pterodactyl, to form the Megazord.

According to Zordon, the Pterodactyl zord was meant for a sixth Ranger, the Pink Ranger. However, Rita stole the Pink Power Coin from him long ago, keeping it for when the time was right.

In her inital battles with the Rangers, Rita came up empty. However, just as a young adult named Kimberly Hart arrived at Angel Grove, Rita decided it was time to use her Power Coin to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!


	2. Part 1

**Pink With Evil: Part 1**

It was another day at Rita's moon palace- well, maybe another night. Not that you could really tell, what with it being the moon and all. Well, anyway, it was another day at the moon palace, and as usual, that meant headaches and screaming.

"HOW CAN WE DEFEAT THE POWER RANGERS?!?" Rita screamed out while holding her head. "No matter what I do, they always beat me! Send down a monster, it gets its butt kicked. Make it big, the stupid Megazord just blows it up! What am I supposed to do to win?!?"

"What about the Pink Power Coin, my Queen?" Goldar said with a sigh.

_Honestly, sometimes she's very scatter-brained._ Goldar thought to himself.

"Ah, yes! The Pink Power Coin!" Rita exclaimed.

"But, wait a second." Finster said, interjecting himself into the conversation. "That coin was only meant to be one of the original 5 Rangers. It's powers aren't enough alone for someone to take down the 5 current ones, especially with the Green Ranger, Tommy, the most powerful Ranger of all, on their side!"

"Well, of course not!" Rita exclaimed. "That is why we power it up!"

"Power it....up?"

"Yes! Have you forgotten that I'm a space witch? With lots of magic? I'll use my magic to increase the energy of the Pink Power Coin to rival that of the Green coin!"

_She has a point, and now this is going to replace my monsters!_ Finster thought.

"Well....that's all well and good." Finster said, rubbing his glasses. "But wait a second! You need a human to morph into the Pink Power Ranger! Who are you going to find that's willing to join us?"

"No one, you fool!" Rita yelled. "That's what a spell is for! Ahahaha! Now come! We have much to prepare!"

  
Meanwhile, Tommy and Jason walked through the hall of Angel Grove High, another school day for the two of them. The two "bros" had grown close through their battles against Rita, being the most physically gifted of the Ranger team by far.

"Hey, Jason, who is that?" Tommy said, pointing to someone who caught his eye.

Tommy watched the short, beautiful girl brush her brown hair backwards. Dressed in a pink shirt and blue jeans, she managed to stand out from the rest despite her relatively plain clothing.

"Oh, that's the new girl. I think her name's Kimberly. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You met her?" Tommy asked him.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "Mr. Caplan asked me to show her around a bit this morning before first period. Why?"

"Uh, no reason in particular." Tommy said quickly, but it was too late.

"I think you have the hots for her!" Jason said, grinning. "Well, come on over and I'll introduce you!"

"No, wait....!" Tommy went to say, but Jason was already pulling on his right wrist, taking him over to Kimberly's locker.

Kimberly turned around and saw Jason pulling another boy towards her, and looked a bit confused. Still, she smiled at them.

_Even her smile is perfect!_ Tommy thought as he looked at her perfect white teeth.

Kimberly looked over to the other boy and suddenly he began to catch her eye.

_Who is that? He's kind of cute. Okay, REALLY cute!_ Kimberly thought, blushing.

"Hey, it's Kimberly, right?" Jason asked her.

"Ye-Yeah..." Kimberly hushed, still blushing.

"Well, umm, this is my friend Tommy." Jason said, introducing him. "I figured you might want to meet some more people from, you know, around."

"Oh, okay." Kimberly managed to get out.

Tommy nervously extended his right hand. "I'm Tommy." he said. "But, uh, I guess you already knew that. Since, umm, Jason just....*sigh* told you."

_Oh, great Tommy, real smooth!_ he thought to himself, smacking his forehead with his other hand.

"It's a ple-pleasure to meet you, Tommy." Kimberly replied, extending hers.

They shook, and then didn't break hands as they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Finally they looked down, and realized they were still holding hands, and each pulled away at the same time.

"Whoops!" Tommy said.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kimberly said.

Jason couldn't help but laugh.

  
Meanwhile, Rita, Goldar, and Finster filed into another room, with a cement slate big enough for a person in the middle of it, and a small stand on the other side.

Rita walked up to the stand. She looked down, seeing that it had six different holes in the base of it- one in the center, five surrounding it. She placed the Pink Power Coin in the center hole, then raised her wand.

"Using the power of evil, I hereby power up the spirit of the Pterodactyl!" Rita yelled. "Become the strongest Power Coin of them all!"

Red energy shot out of the top of her wand and into the Pink Power Coin. After a few moments, it stopped, and the Power Coin glowed red.

"Good." Rita said with an evil grin. "Now, spirit of the Pterodactyl, show me the human who is best fit to receive your incredible powers!"

The coin glowed red again, before projecting an image above them.....of Kimberly's face.

"Ahahahaha!" Rita laughed. "Now, with the new Pink Ranger chosen, nothing can stop me from destroying the Power Rangers!"

  
_To Be Continued...._


	3. Part 2

**Pink With Evil: Part 2**

Author's Notes: For those of you who wrote reviews- first, thanks, wish more people would! Secondly, I really had no idea there was another fic with the same concept- guess that's what I get for claiming to be original, eh? Hehe. Well, hopefully this one turns out good.

Also, if you like this fic and don't mind me doing some shameless plugging, PLEASE check out my other one, Power Rangers Omega (check my profile for the link). I really like the work I've been doing on it (it's an original PR fic), but it hasn't gotten any reviews yet, so I'm really itching for feedback on it! If you decide to check it out, thanks!

Either way, enjoy Part 2 of Pink With Evil!

  
It was after school on that same day, which for Tommy meant, as usual, hanging out with his fellow Rangers at the juice bar. Tommy, Jason, Zach, Billy, and Trini sat together at a table, drinking away.

"You were really hilarious, bro." Jason said, giving Tommy a light punch to the left arm. "'Well, I'm sure you know my name, since I....ummm....just told you!'"

The others laughed as Tommy hung his head, laughing along with it.

"And the new girl wasn't much better. 'It was a p-p-pleasure to meet you, Tommy!'"

The group once again broke out into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tommy said with a sort of laughing sigh. "I'll pay you back the next time we spar, you can count on it."

In the meantime, Kimberly entered the juice bar for the first time, taking a look around the place someone had referred to her as the premiere hang-out for teenagers in Angel Grove, hoping to find the shy but cute boy she met during school that day. After a short while, she spotted him hanging out with Jason and three other teenagers.

Tommy was seating with his back to the entrance and didn't see her, but on the other side of the table Zach spotted Kimberly staring right at him and laughed.

"Hey, Tommy, there's your soulmate now!" Zach said, pointing to Kimberly.

Kimberly saw Zach point at her and then Tommy turn around, and immediately turned her head away, blushing. The others laughed.

"Alright, alright, keep having your fun at the expense of Tommy." Tommy said, waving his hand.

"If we are seriously hurting your feelings, Tommy, we will cease and desist immediately." Billy said, not picking up on Tommy's self-depreciating humor.

"He's just playing along with the joke." Trini whispered to him.

"Oh, affirmative!" Billy said, nodding.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he stood up. He looked over at Kimberly, who had started staring at him again, prompting her to look down at the floor instead.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go get her tiger!" Jason said, and he pushed Tommy forward towards Kimberly.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled as he turned around to glare at Jason, who only laughed and shrugged.

Tommy turned back around to see Kimberly still staring at her shoes.

"You don't have to do that....because of me." Tommy said. "You can...umm....look at me....as much as you want."

_Oh great, now I don't just sound like an idiot, I sound like an egotistical idiot!_ Tommy thought.

"That's....very nice of you." Kimberly said, finally looking back up at Tommy.

She smiled at him. He smiled back. And from behind them, Jason and Zack burst out laughing again.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Want to go somewhere a bit less noisy?" he asked her.

"Sure." she replied, still smiling.

Kimberly turned around, and she and Tommy walked out of the juice bar, as Jason and Zack kept laughing.

"Why are you two still laughing again?" Trini asked them. "I see Tommy as the one walking out of here with the cute new girl, not either of you."

Jason and Zack stopped laughing, and now it was Trini and Billy's turn to laugh.

  
Meanwhile, back in Rita's palace, she watched Tommy and Kimberly exit the juice bar and head for an alleyway behind it.

"Argh! The Green Ranger!" Rita yelled, frustrated. "He's going to ruin everything!"

"How so?" Finster wondered.

"The Power Rangers can't know the identity of my Pink Ranger!" Rita screamed in explanation. "I need her to be able to get the jump on those Rangers while in human form! Goldar! Get down there and provide a distraction to take the Power Rangers away!"

"Yes, my Queen!"

Goldar disappeared in a flash of gold, then reappeared in Angel Grove.

"Now, magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita said, spotting him down there.

The wand flew down to the ground of the city and blasted Goldar with energy, turning him into a giant. He began blasting all the buildings around him with lasers from his eyes.

  
"Ai-yi-yi-yi, Goldar is destroying the city!" Alpha-5 said in his usual panic.

"Contact the Rangers immediately, Alpha!" Zordon said.

  
Meanwhile, back in the juice bar on the opposite side of town from Goldar, Tommy and Kimberly were walking together in the alleyway.

"This is....nice." Tommy said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Nice." Kimberly replied, spotting a dirty hobo with a bunch of alcohol bottles surrounding him.

"Ummm, we can go somewhere else if you want...."

"No no, this is okay." Kimberly said, smiling. "It's....unique."

"So, you just moved here?" Tommy asked her. _No, Tommy, she's been here all this time, only invisible!_

"Yup." Kimberly replied. "It's always hard, starting over at a new town, but I'm glad I made at least one friend." she said with a smile to him.

Tommy returned her smile.....only to hear his communicator go off.

"Crap!" Tommy yelled.

"What is that, some kind of an alarm?"

"Something like that." Tommy said. "I have to go. I'm sorry, I really am, I'll talk to you soon!"

"Okay!" Kimberly yelled after him as he ran down the other way, and watched him turn the corner and leave. She looked around at her surroundings. "Hmm. Guess I'll just head home."

"Think again, Kimmy!"

Kimberly looked around for the source of the strangely annoying voice, and saw Rita standing above her on top of a building.

"Who are you? And what's with the outfit? I mean, geez, I've seen better fashion on Saved By the Bell."

"I am Rita Repulsa, but you may call me Queen!" she proudly announced. "Because you're about to become my newest warrior! That is, if you can defeat my Putties...."

Kimberly had no idea what this fashion victim was blathering on about, but suddenly, a group of 4 Putties appeared around her, surrounding her and causing her to yell out in surprise! She looked around them, and put on a more serious face. One tried to punch her, but she blocked it and flipped the Putty over her shoulder.

_Alright, Kimberly, time to put those marital arts lessons your gymnastics instructor recommended to good use!_ she thought as she kicked another Putty down.

Another Putty kicked her in the stomach, so she turned and grabbed one of the empty beer bottles the hobo had dropped on the floor- but not before stopping to say "Ewwww." After a brief moment of hesitation, she threw the bottle at the Putty, and the glass shattered on his head, knocking him down.

Finally, the fourth Putty tried a jumping kick, but Kimberly put her gymnastics skills to good use, doing a flip backwards and dodging the kick, then kicking him down instead. With all 4 Putties defeated, Kimberly looked up at Rita.

"Alright, this is all SERIOUSLY messed-up, and since you probably have a medieval fair to get to or something anyway, I'm out of here."

"You are going nowhere, my new Pink Ranger!" Rita yelled, and raised her staff. A beam of red energy came out of it, going into Kimberly's head. She immediately collapsed on the floor and was teleported out in a flash of pink.

  
Meanwhile, the Megazord, fully assembled and with Dragonzord at its side, began heading towards Goldar, still destroying buildings with his eye lasers and sword.

"Stop, Goldar!" Jason yelled from inside the Megazord cockpit.

"Hah! You expect me to stop destroying the city just because you command it! Foolish human!"

Jason looked down at Tommy commanding the Dragonzord on top of a building, and used his communicator to speak with him.

"Bro, we have to stop Goldar, but we have to do it without destroying the city any further!" Jason told him.

"I know!" Tommy replied. "But how can we? Why couldn't they just attack an abandoned rock query like they always do?!?"

  
Back at Rita's moon palace, Rita watched Kimberly laying on the cement slate, eyes closed. Rita had the Pink Power Coin inside her right hand.

"Now, my powered-up Power Coin, it is time to bond with your new Ranger!" she announced.

She threw the coin up into the air, where it hovered above Kimberly while still flashing red. After a few moments, the coin began to release red-and-pink bolts of energy into Kimberly, until finally the coin disappeared and Kimberly morphed into the Pink Ranger! Kimberly sat up on the slate, then stood up to face Rita.

"Please tell me how I can serve you, my Empress." Kimberly said.

_Empress?_ Rita thought. _I wanted her to call me Queen! Oh well, I guess nothing's perfect._

"Ahahaha!" Rita laughed. "Thanks to my upgrade to your Pink Power Coin, not only are you stronger than the average Ranger, but you will grow stronger and stronger as you defeat each Ranger, by obtaining their Power Coins! Go, Kimberly, destroy the Power Rangers and take their powers for yourself!"

"Yes, my Empress." Kimberly bowed, and then disappeared in a flash of pink.

"Finally, the end of the Power Rangers is at hand!"

  
_To Be Continued...._


End file.
